User talk:The Light6/Archive 2
Archive 1 Act 6 Act 2 I'm serious; we are slacking on that page. experimentalDeity 04:15, January 24, 2012 (UTC) No, it just started. Chezrush 22:09, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Homestuck movie What if Homestuck was a movie? I made a rough script. Here. Do you like it? experimentalDeity 04:30, January 31, 2012 (UTC) : Interesting, though I if I was going to make a movie I wouldn't have the title card say "Homestuck: Acts 1 and 2" but rather have separate title cards for the acts throughout the movie, also an intro scene before the title card instead of starting with the title card. The Light6 13:36, January 31, 2012 (UTC) ::: What do you think a good opening sequence would be? experimentalDeity 17:11, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Just letting you know; part one of the script is done. experimentalDeity 00:07, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Jake/dirk relationship This will be fun. experimentalDeity 13:03, February 6, 2012 (UTC) yes it will MaximusAwesomus 15:47, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Check this out! Homestuck DS! experimentalDeity 17:10, February 6, 2012 (UTC) woah MaximusAwesomus 15:46, February 7, 2012 (UTC) hey my friend say that i have bubbly personalty with my black jacket iam terize. Feferi 20:33, February 8, 2012 (UTC)feferi and that's good thing because she is a soft more more next year shell be a senior. Feferi 20:33, February 8, 2012 (UTC)feferi iam a sea dweller troll 12 character in home stuck. Feferi 20:33, February 8, 2012 (UTC)feferi Really, now. If you are whom you say you are, then you would know that there is only two F's in Feferi. experimentalDeity 20:44, February 8, 2012 (UTC) you also spelled Terezi and Homestuck wrong to Liar McPrickass MaximusAwesomus 21:01, February 8, 2012 (UTC) no i didn not spellFeferi it wrong Terezi wrong loser wmo ver you i am leave me alone!!!!!!!!ugh! Feferi 21:19, February 8, 2012 (UTC)feferi you are a liar loser he/she you are !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!:p Feferi 21:19, February 8, 2012 (UTC)feferi Pretender! Liar! Vandal! DEMON! experimentalDeity 21:21, February 8, 2012 (UTC) ... 21:40, February 8, 2012 (UTC) it seems every one needs to chill out. I mean now. 21:42, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Yes, editor. experimentalDeity 21:45, February 8, 2012 (UTC) I'm sorry if I'm being mean but, talk pages are for work only. That means if you have trouble with something you come to a admin or a user you trust (which this guy is) so you shouldn't be going around typing with so many typos that no one can understand what your saying and actually do something that helps the wiki. MaximusAwesomus 21:51, February 8, 2012 (UTC) :Words can't describe my confusion at all this. The Light6 23:34, February 8, 2012 (UTC) hey you i was right didnt not spell it wrong!!!!!!!! Feferi 16:48, February 9, 2012 (UTC)feferi today i wearing my black jacket Feferi 16:48, February 9, 2012 (UTC)feferi i so have bubly personality!!!!!!!!!!!! Feferi 16:48, February 9, 2012 (UTC)feferi so daily pesron own me oppolgy!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Fef eri 16:48, February 9, 2012 (UTC)feferi like said i wasn't wrong!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Feferi 16:48, February 9, 2012 (UTC)feferi fyi iam feferi Feferi 16:48, February 9, 2012 (UTC)feferi